Sweet Surender
by tayaMH
Summary: How far is a person willing to go to be able to love someone? will true feelings spill out between a thief and a guradian? Read to find out. RougeXknuckles
1. Chapter 1

Okay fans this is just a story I'm throwing together but it's still pretty good I think no flames I know my grammar and spelling sucks you don't have to remind me.

DISCLAMER: I don't on anything copyrighted.

Chapter 1: Realization

The guardian slid backwards on the ground his dark blue demons were dusty and warn he ha done a lot of fighting with a certain white emerald steeling bat that just couldn't seem to stay away. Knuckles stepped forward and tried to punch Rouge but she just barely dodged his on coming fist. She did a roll to the left and landed back on her feet huffing a little. "Hey watch it Knuckles you act like you're trying to hurt me." Rouge smirked as she ran for the Master Emerald once again.

Knuckles jumped in her path and this time he hit smack in the stomach sending her flying backwards right into a tree. "Maybe that's because I am trying to hurt you." Knuckles frowned he was really putting on more of an act he didn't want hurt her he just wanted her to go away and leave the Master Emerald alone.

Rouge stood up and tried to move toward Knuckles put she fell to one knee gripping her right wing she had broken it when she landed the wrong way. She winched a bit and then tried to get up again but this time she fell to both knees. Her wings were a vital part of her body when she moved so did they and when a part of the body is broken the more you move it the more it hurts. She could hardly bare the pain she sat up against the tree she earlier slammed into. She looked at herself she was a mess her black pants were filthy and so was her pink tub top, she looked at her white gloves and boots which were also covered with a thin layer of dust. Rouge's attention was then averted back to Knuckles when she heard him speak.

"You should have known this would happen, when you play with me you'll end up getting hurt." Knuckles approached her and looked down at the white bat.

"You ever heard the expression corner a cat get scratched?" Rouge spoke through clenched teeth as she winched again her eyes closed tight.

"Well looks to me like kitty just got her claws clipped." Knuckles knew there was nothing Rouge could do to him while she was in this condition.

"Fine just throw me off the island and get over with." Rouge looked away from his violet stare.

"I would do that, I should do that, I could do that, but I'm not going too." Knuckles stepped a little closer.

"What's the catch Knxie?" Rouge looked at him with an arched brow as she glared suspiciously.

"One leave the Master Emerald alone and Two don't call me Knxie."

"I suppose those are reasonable terms." Rouge smiled slightly and tried to once again get up but of coarse it was causing her great pain.

"Don't do that." Knuckles put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"But-" Rouge began to blush when Knuckles slipped an arm under her legs and the other around her back and gently lifted her up. Rouge wondered what was up with the red echidna sense when did he care about her pain.

"If you keep moving you're going to cause more damage." Rouge listened to him and had to agree she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder she liked it when Knuckles acted this way and if the truth be told she had a never ending crush on the guardian.

Knuckles blush became a little redder as he looked upward trying to ignore Rouge who was nuzzling his neck. 'Just ignore her; she's just trying to get under your skin so she can get at the Master Emerald that's all she wants.' Knuckles continued to tell himself this he didn't want to think otherwise because that would mean having to consider emotion and he didn't have room in his life or his position for such complicated things.

Knuckles sat Rouge down on the left side of the alter and then he took a seat on the other side where he could keep an eye on the Emerald and the bat. Rouge tilled her head to the side a bit as she became curious as to why he didn't sit down next to her. "Come on Knuckles I don't bite." Rouge smiled at the guardian.

"Yea you bite **_and _**scratch." Knuckles retorted as he crossed his arms and looked in another direction.

Rouge's smile turned to a frown "Can't you at least try to be nice to me?"

"That's like trying to be nice to 2000 pound crocodile, no matter what you just don't wanna be nice to it."

Rouge hadn't even been talking with the guardian for five minutes and she was ready to knock his head off. She was so mad that her wing had begun to sting from the strain. She mad a loudish whelp sound as she clutched her wing.

Knuckles glance whipped over to the white bat. He got to his feet picked up a stick that was laying beside him and walked over to her then reached out his hand and pulled a strange looking leaf from a plant that was growing on the vine which had become entangled on the column Rouge was leaning against. He bent down on one knee and held the leaf to the place where Rouge's wing was broken he squeezed the leaf and a strange substance was forced out of it. He gently massaged it into her wing so that was not as slimy on her skin then he ripped off an actual peace of the vine. "This might hurt a bit." He put his hands softly around the broken bone and pushed it back into place. Rouge clenched her teeth as she made slight growling noises. Knuckles grinned he thought fore sure she would scream. Knuckles put the stick against the bond to hold it in place and then tied the vine around it. He sat down beside her but there was a bout three feet of distance to separate them.

Rouge opened her eyes. "Hum?" She noticed Knuckles somewhat beside her.

He leaned back against his own column. "The lotion is like a special type of Aloe it'll help sooth the pain in your wing, and I'm goanna sit with you and I want insult you anymore because it's causing you unneeded strain." He didn't want to cause her any more pain besides the sooner she gets better the soon she could leave.

Rouge closed her eyes slightly as she looked away from the red echidna her ears twitched a little the words that were about to come out of her mouth were words she really really REALLY didn't want to say. "Thanks."

Knuckles glanced at Rouge from the corner of his eye. She wasn't facing him she was looking in the opposite direction he knew that had to be hard to say what he was about to say himself was just as difficult. "You're welcome."

The two turned and faced each other for a brief second. 'Did he just say 'you're welcome'? Maybe deep down he likes me.' She smiled softly, she felt the wind blow it was getting real dark now and she shivered a bit. Rouge pushed herself up on her knees and pulled herself to Knuckles side. She leaned on him causing his red blush to return, but Knuckles didn't resist he knew if he wanted her wing to get better he would just have to deal with her for now. She moved even closer and took Knuckles arm and wrapped it around her waste and placed her head on his chest. "I feel much warmer." Rouge coed as she pushed her head upward under Knuckles chin.

Now Knuckles had to admit that he felt a certain calmness settling on his being when Rouge made herself comfortable with him. He felt something he hadn't ever felt and it was feeling towards her it was a feeling of liking. He shook his head slightly he saw that Rouge had fallen asleep he sighed in dismay this had the makings of a real problem for the protector.


	2. Chapter 2

new chapter hope u like and yes my chapters are like short and some are long it's just that way so sorry but please review soon no flames if u please.

**Chapter 2: Bleak is our past **

The sun was rising and the warm rays hit Rouge's white fur she fluttered open her eyes. She felt Knuckles soft breathing on her neck. She found that she was more in his lap than before; she must have moved around and ended up there during the night somehow. Rouge also found that Knuckles arms were wrapped around her waste as he slept soundly. 'I don't remember him holding me like this.' She smiled as she looked up at the guardian she studied his handsome features. The bat was amazed at the new array of attractiveness she found in his face. She removed her gloves from her hands and placed them somewhere on her person then she gently ran her index finger down the side of Knuckles face she outlined the silhouette of his eyes and lips and then once more let the tips of her fingers caress the side of his face. Rouge sighed with contempt how she wished this could go on forever. She looked down at the rest of Knuckles body she put her palm on the crescent moon and slid it down his chest he was warm to the touch, Rouge's hand stopped at the waist line of his demons she put the tip of her finger on the silver button of his jeans so tempted to see what would be unveiled she shook her head and removed her finger. What was she thinking if Knuckles was to wake up and find her doing this he'd probably have a cow. She smiled and she pushed a strand of stray hair out of her face as she thought to herself what her reaction would be if Knuckles was to have a positive response to her actions.

Rouge didn't fancy angering the guardian right now so she removed herself form his grip and walked over to the Master Emerald. She looked at it her eyes no longer sparkled at its shimmering beauty the joy and excitement of this jewel was completely gone. She placed her hand on the huge gem even the tingling feeling she use to get from its touch was gone, that feeling only came around when she was able to touch Knuckles. True Knuckles had been a diamond in the rough but how was it that one red echidna could take away her entire enjoyment of jewels. She rolled her shoulders as she continued to watch the stone shine in the morning rays.

Knuckles was awakened by the feeling of a pulsation from the Master Emerald. When ever a living soul touched the Master Emerald it sent out pulsations, Knuckles had been around the Mater Emerald so much that he learned to recognize and pick up this throbbing feeling only he noticed something, the pluses were usual rough and violent feeling. When the Master Emerald was touched by someone like Doctor Eggman or a thief the pulses would feel aggressive but these pulses were soft and gently the kind he felt when he touched the emerald. He saw Rouge standing there her hand was on the stone. Knuckles looked at Rouge his head tilled slightly to the side. He was confused though whenever someone who wanted to steal the Master Emerald or take for any kind of destruction or personal gain the pulses were fierce and stern…and yet Rouge's touch was caused no major disturbance did that mean the she really no longer had a desire to steal the Master Emerald. "I thought I told you not to touch the emerald."

Rouge smiled as she turned to the echidna her hand still on the gem. "No you said I had to leave it alone and leaving it alone can mean so many things and to me it means not stealing it and as you can see I have no intent to do that so therefore I'm not in any violations of our agreement." She backed around the emerald so she was on the other side. Knuckles grinned a little as he saw Rouge peak out from the other side of the emerald she leaned on it slightly. "Agreement terms aren't really your thing are they?" Rouge snickered as she vanished once more behind the Master Emerald.

Knuckles shook his head as he himself stood up and approached the Mater Emerald just as Rouge he put his hand on the emerald and walked around it he didn't see Rouge though. He was confused at first but then he smirked and looked up he saw Rouge on top of the emerald looking down at him with a soft smile. "If you're trying to catch me you'll have to do better than that." She stood up and in one smooth glide she landed at the first step of the staircase of the alter she quickly began to run down them.

Knuckles put on a competitive smirk and ran after her, she had reached the final step and was about to take off into the open green meadow that lay before her, when Knuckles out of no where landed in front of her blocking the way. Rouge returned his smirk and did a quick twist and made it around him. Knuckles made a fast turn of his own and was right on her heels. They were a right out in the middle of the meadow when Knuckles reached out and grabbed Rouge by her wrist causing her to come to a halt. She turned back and faced the red echidna who was smirking at her. "So what was that about having to do better than that to catch you?"

What happened next Knuckles didn't expect Rouge jerked her arm causing Knuckles to come forward and the two somehow tripped each other up and they ended up on the ground. Knuckles was laying on top of Rouge who was smiling up at the blushing male. "Wow you really know how to knock a girl off her feet." Rouge turned head to the side slightly as she blushed herself and gazed at Knuckles through the corner of her eye. Rouge then closed one eye in pain she just realized that Knuckles was on her hurt wing. Knuckles leaned over a little and saw Rouge looking up at him thought one eye. He quickly moved off of her realizing that he was hurting her wing. He sat next to her and looked down at the ground. "Sorry I-" Rouge put a finger over his mouth.

"It's okay."

The two sat together in the middle of the meadow the sun warming their fur. Rouge felt so relaxed she looked at Knuckles who was just staring straight ahead as if concentrating on something. She decided to break the silence "Knuckles."

He turned to her slightly just enough so he could see her. "Yea."

"Where did you grow up?" Rouge didn't know where in the world that came from she was just asking him questions out of the blue she figured that because she had such a crush on him she just wanted to know more about him and his past.

"I…" Knuckles looked at the ground as if debating about what to say or if to say anything at all.

Rouge noticed his hesitation. "It's okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

Knuckles turned to face her fully. "It's not that it's just kind of painful to think about is all." He sighed. "I was born into a huge city that once existed in the Mountains of this island. It was ruled by the different leaders of the echidna tribes." He closed is eyes and squinted as if he had forgotten what he was saying, he reopened his eyes looking at Rouge. "Sorry it's just really hard to remember now, it all happened when I was eight." "My mother…was beautiful her fur was touched with the color of the sun and her eyes were violet like mine she had long white dreadlocks and she loved me very much…my father was a strong red echidna who loved me and my mother with all his heart." Rouge could see the grief in Knuckles eyes as he spoke. "The tribe had been at peace for seven years after I was born but on the eighth year the clan split and were at war for the whole eighth year. My father had done all he could to protect us during that time of war. When he could no longer keep invaders form our boarders he took my mother and me to the mountain where we could escape the valley and all you see around you is the place he wanted to send us. The night of our escape was the night a violent raid came to our home; my father was one of the ones our enemies wanted killed. We ran from our home and I saw it set on fire by a dark red echidna who was leading the invasion. We ran thought the night the smell of fire and the sounds of screaming women and children filled the blackness of the sky. We were only a little ways from the passage that would lead out of the valley when a black echidna attacked my father. They both drew their own sword and stood ready to fight. My mother cried and begged for him not to fight but he only shook his head and told my mother that he must fight and then he ordered her to take me and herself and get out of the valley and escape. That was the first and last time I saw my mother's tears. She took me by the hand and began to pull me in the direction of the pass while I screamed for my father no to stay." Knuckles eyes were slightly closed as he continued his story. "Then when the opening came into view something I won't ever forget happened…out of no where the dark red echidna who had led the invasion stepped into our path, in that very instant he took a dagger and slit my mothers throat and then he stabbed her leaving the dagger in her wound and let her fall to the ground. I was afraid I hugged my mother's body causing myself to become drenched with her blood but I didn't care somehow I knew this would be the very last time I got see her. The killer approached my mothers corpse and me he had brought out a long metallic sword and I assume he was going to kill me next. I looked up at him with murderous intent and that's when I saw a sword go right thought his chest I turned around quickly and saw my father he was soaked in his own blood and he had a huge cut over his heart, he pushed the now dead murderer to the ground and then he quickly picked me up and ran for the passageway. I was kicking and scream for him not to take from my mother but he wouldn't listen and soon I found out why there was a huge mass of warriors approaching when we reached the other side of the passage my father placed me back on my feet and then he pulled out a small green emerald from the pouch on his waste. He showed it to me and said "son this is the Master Emerald it holds great power and with it I am going to save you this is why those people want me dead they want this." He placed the emerald on the ground and it grew to its normal size then he advanced toward it he called forth its power and the enemies that were coming were somehow stopped they could not move all the power of the emerald had begun to cause an earthquake, the gem returned to it's small size and my father snatched it up and came to me. "Take this son and I want you to grow up and be strong and promise me that no matter what you will always protect the emerald and never use its powers for evil of any kind." That was what he told me.

"But dad?" I was questioning him and what he was telling me to do.

"Swear you'll do this for me Knuckles, Swear it!" He had taken me by the shoulders and shook me.

"I swear."

He put the emerald in my hands and then backed up into the passage that was soon to be destroyed and then he said his last words to me. "Don't ever try to come back to this place the emerald has cursed it and all here will die I am the sacrifice for this peace so I must die to, but remember I love you son and your mother loves you too don't forget that." And then huge boulders fell from the cliffs and filled in the passageway."

Rouge's eyes were full of sadness for Knuckles she never knew his past was so sad. Knuckles expression changed too that of anger. "I shouldn't have listen I should have saved my father I should have saved my mother when I had the chance!" Knuckles hit the ground with his fist causing cracks to appear. He was staring at his fist when he saw Rouge's hand touch it lightly.

She then placed her hand completely on top of his fist. "No…it's okay Knuckles you listened to your father because you loved him and there was nothing you could have done to save your mother it wasn't your fault." Knuckles fist softened had he let his hand spread out on the ground. Rouge gently picked it up and clasped it between her own hands. "You didn't do anything wrong…you did all that you could and kept your word to your father." Rouge released his hand and looked slightly in another direction. "At least you knew your parents and that they loved you." Rouge pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on top of them.

"What you mean by that?" Knuckles wondered what could have pushed her to say that?

"Well I guess I owe you an explanation, I what I know about my parents are things I dug up on my own. My dad left my mom before I was even born he was a love um and leave um kinda guy, and after digging up some dirt I found that my mom was basically a slut…guess you can see where I got my looks huh?" Rouge's eyes were a little teary as she spoke.

Knuckles scooted a little closer to her. "I don't think you're a slut Rouge."

Rouge turned away from him. "Yes you do…everyone does."

Knuckles put his hand on her shoulder. "Well everyone else is wrong you may be a pervert but not slut."

Rouge sighed and turned to face him once again. "When I was born my mom got rid of me as fast as she could, the first orphanage she came to she went in dumped me their, left and never looked back. I grew up in that orphanage that's where I started developing my 'thieving talents'. "As you know I've got a certain weakness for jewels so that's what I took most of the time. When I left the orphanage I decided to use my special talents, I stole whatever I wanted and to my hearts content, but I wasn't the only one who thought I was good at what I do, the government soon captured me and gave me a choice either I stole for them or they'd trial me and have me put in jail for all my crimes. Of course I took the job and have been on the governments leash ever sense…the rest is history." She had smoothed out a bit and was just staring head into space.

Knuckles was staring at her wondering what was so bewitching about her what could have made him spill his whole life's story to her? Did he trust her, no that couldn't be it he wasn't sure he just kept telling himself that she was after the emerald but something was pulling at the back of his mind telling him that it wasn't the Master Emerald she was after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Beautiful Conspiracy **

A few days had past now and Rouge had become quite attached to the guardian even more so than she started with. He was defiantly a lot nicer to her now but she knew senses her wing was getting better this special treatment wouldn't last much longer.

Rouge had once again fallen asleep with Knuckles the night before and she was just waking up. She slowly opened her eyes she noticed that her view was different than when she had fallen asleep. Rouge was lying on her side resting on the sun warmed stone floor of the Master Emerald alter. Rouge sat up and saw that Knuckles wasn't near her like he had been when she fell asleep. She ran her hands through her white hair as she thought about her wonderful conspiracy against Knuckles. She knew that if she was going to get what she now deeply desired this would be the only way. The past two days she had been faking her injury just so Knuckles would let her stay on at his side but she knew she couldn't keep up this illusion much longer. Sooner or later Knuckles would know that her wing had to have heeled and he would tell her to leave but she didn't wanna leave in the time she had spent with guardian she had many times wished that she would break her wing again just so she could stay with him longer. Rouge knew that her so called duty to the government would eventually pull her away from Knuckles. 'I might never see him again so I have to be with him one last time.' Rouge stood up and walked over to the Master Emerald she looked in it as if it were a merrier and primped making herself look as attractive as possible. Rouge had spotted Knuckles sitting on the edge of the alter he was sitting in a typical boyish pose with one knee popped up his arm across it and his other leg dangling over the edge. She smiled as she approached him from behind.

Knuckles heard her and began to speak. "I know your wing must be better by now…I guess you'll leave today." He could tell that she had bent down behind him.

"Yea…but before I go there's something I gotta do." In one swift move Rouge pulled Knuckles hands behind him and had put a pair of cuffs on them.

Knuckles was suddenly alarmed. "Rouge what are you doing!" He tried to turn around to face her but he couldn't.

"Calm down." Rouge was sitting on her knees as she wrapped her arms around him from behind in a hug. She nuzzled her face on the back of his head and then she began to kiss the back of his neck.

Knuckles was blushing uncontrollably as he felt Rouge's lip on the nape of his neck, then he felt something else he looked down and saw her hands slowly undoing the button and zipper on his jeans. "What are you-"

Rouge kissed the back of his neck even harder as an answer causing him to once again become quiet. Knuckles face was flushed with an even deeper shade of red when he felt Rouge's hands in his pants. Knuckles didn't understand why was she doing this, he had thought that she was going to cuff him and knock him out or something so she could steal the Master Emerald but if that was the case then why was she feeling and kissing him. Knuckles winched slightly as Rouge continued to feel him. "I'm sorry Knuckles does that hurt?" Rouge said through her kisses she loosened her grip on him. "You know you're bigger than I thought you'd be." Knuckles hadn't spoken and he didn't resist her either he just sat there and allowed her to have her way with him.

Finally Rouge released him and moved so she was sitting in his lap and facing him. Knuckles was blushing and his eyes were shifting he was feeling something else now and it was more than one thing it was embracement, contempt, and a sexual attraction to the bat. Rouge began to trace his lips with her finger. Then she moved in and pushed her lips to his. Through her deep and passionate kiss she said something to Knuckles. "I want you to know…that I'm sorry okay…" Then she deepened the kiss and she pushed Knuckles backwards so she was lying on top of him. She refused to release him and Knuckles wasn't able to catch his breath he soon blanked out from the loss of air.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok yes I know my chapters are short and I'm sorry some of my stories are just like that and when that happens I try to post more than one chapter at a time. So here's a new chapter ok.

**Chapter 4: Thief Of Hearts**

Knuckles blinked a few times as he came too it was late day the sky was touched with orange and red. 'Have I been out all day?' He was leaning against the Master Emerald; he blinked a few times as he looked around. Then in an instant it all came flowing back to him, what Rouge had done what she had said, and what he allowed her to do. He sat up straight there was no sign of the bat anywhere. Knuckles shook his head slightly. "It's best she's gone anyway'. Knuckles put his palms on the stone floor to lean on them when he heard a slight rattling around his left wrist. He looked down and saw the handcuffs Rouge had put on him earlier. He stared at them for a moment and his expression began to turn to that of anger as he tore the shackles from his arm. He stood up and raised his arm over his head ready to chuck the things clear across the island when he was about to throw it something stopped him he was staring up at them the sun was making them sparkle and glisten. Knuckles brought them back down so he could look a little closer. Knuckles fiddled with them in his hands and then something else caught his eye. He flipped the cuffs over he noticed that an inscription had been made around the curlier edges of the metal bracelets. It looked like it had been carved in with a sharp rock or something of that nature. There were four words inscribed, two to each bracelet and together they read '_you stole my heart_'. Knuckles slowly ran his hand across the words. He sighed as his grip on the cuffs grew tight. "What does she mean, I stole her heart, she couldn't mean…" Knuckles looked out over the horizon it couldn't be true, or could it? "No…" Knuckles turned back to the Master Emerald his face shown with an array of irritation then Knuckles threw the cuffs at the Master Emerald. They hit it hard and fell to the green gems base. Knuckles yelled in frustration. "Why is this happening!" He looked up and saw a vision of Rouge in the emerald. He gently put his hand to Rouge's face. Then when he removed it her reflection faded. "It doesn't matter now she's gone and I have my old life back everything is as it should be." Knuckles told himself this but in his heart it truly didn't mean anything he was alone now and that was cut in his soul. The cut will heal but the scars will never fade and so the sorrowed memories will live on forever.

-with Rouge-

"Why did I go out like that!" Rouge was walking around on a rooftop somewhere in Station Square. She stopped pacing for a moment and ran her hands through her hair trying to calm down. "What's the matter with me I mean I've never given into my desires that badly but I am facing lust here." Rouge looked in the direction of Angel Island and sighed. "I could go back and try ta…." Rouge then turned her back quickly. "No… I couldn't do that not after all I've done he'd never let me set foot on that island again but still I…I'm sorry if I hurt you but I needed to be with you before I left I don't know why but there's something between you and me Knuckles…I just don't know what it is." This thing between the guardian and the huntress was a type of emotion that gave them a tingling feeling inside when they were near one another and seemed to send cold chills up their spine when touched by the other, in short there was a feeling that made them weak to the other but this weakness in a way made them feel stronger it made their reason for living more powerful and purpose even more meaningful and when ones reason for being is endangered a person can discover things about themselves that even they didn't know. You can run from your weakness and your feelings but sooner or later they will catch up to you and when they do something will happen but what it is will all depend on your choices and if you deiced to embrace your feelings or more less your purpose then that will deiced which path you will take at your life's crossroads. You just have to be able to see the roads clearly and now Rouge is at her two way street it's either alone or love which path will be taken?


	5. Chapter 5

Another short chapter yes I know, but I think it's pretty good tell me what ya think?

**Chapter 5: Our Path's Cross Again**

Months had past sense Knuckles and Rouge were last together it had been almost a year now. Knuckles had of course continued guarding the Master Emerald and truthfully not a day went by that the red echidna didn't think about the white bat. He truly misted her but he would never admit that to anyone not even to himself. Rouge on the other hand had been dragging through the time and the separation how she longed to be with the protector once more to feel his touch to see his face to be able to look into his violet eyes again.

Rouge had finally come to a big decision which she had once assured herself she would never have to make and yet here she was deliberating on what too do. She had promised herself she would never go back to the guardian for reasons she didn't want to think about but she didn't care any more if the worst came she would deal with it as long as she got to see Knuckles again she wasn't troubled about those problems any more. She thought maybe if she could just see Knuckles again she'd be okay but she was unaware of the events that would soon unfold in her near future.

Knuckles sat against the Master Emerald as he often did just waiting for another uneventful day to end. Unbeknown to him a white bat had earlier fluttered onto the island and she was rather close to him now, she was sitting in the branches of a tree. She leaned closer in gazing at the echidna she felt her heart beat faster as she saw him stand up had he heard her? He walked down the stairs of the alter and was standing close to the tree she was in he didn't know what it was but there was something there something or someone, and the presences of this being was somehow familiar to him. Rouge snapped her eyes shut Knuckles was now right under the branch she was on she twitched her ears as she heard him take a few steps she cracked open her eyes and saw him slowly moving away. She lightly began to sigh in relief and when she did the branch broke and Rouge fell to the ground hitting it rather hard. Knuckles turned around with a quick jolt. "What do you want and who-" Knuckles stared at the intruder his eyes glistened with a hidden joy deep in the pit of the echidna's heart he was honestly glad to see her again. Knuckles had missed out on many a good night sleep because he couldn't get his mind off her or his sexual desire he now harbored for the bat. Rouge pushed herself up holding her head a bit she looked at Knuckles her eyes shook a bit what was she to say? It didn't really matter Knuckles was the first to speak ready to prove he was still as hard and unfeeling as he had always been. "What are you doing here Rouge?" He crossed his arms over his chest watching the bat as she got to her feet.

Rouge turned away slightly so she wasn't fully facing him. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you so what's the point?"

"If you're after the Master Emerald again you can forget it." Knuckles closed his eyes as he looked to the side.

Rouge suddenly felt a flame come alive in her stomach why does he always accuse her of that, sure she had come here for that in the past but if that was what she really wanted she would have taken it or at least tried to take it by now. "I don't want the stupid rock OK!" Rouge turned her back to the echidna. "Every time I come here that's the first thing out of your mouth, I could careless about that stupid pebble!"

"Then why are you here Rouge?" Knuckles questioned.

"Why do have to ask me that why do you always have to know can't I just be here and you watch me every waking second I stay. My reasons for being here are my own. You have as much right to know them as I would to your reasons for being in Station Square."

"Rouge you're comparing apples and oranges this island belongs to me I have a right to know why you're on it."

"Look what if I don't want to tell you?" Rouge still had her back to the echidna.

"Why don't you wanna tell me if it's harmless then just say it any other reason can't be good."

Rouge faced Knuckles. "Look it's just complicated okay." She came closer to him so they were only inches apart. Then she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Knuckles didn't return the hug he just allowed the bat to embrace him. "I'm not up to anything I promise just…try to understand."

Those last words all of a sudden made Knuckles blood boil. He tore Rouge from him and held her by the shoulders as he looked her straight in the eye. "Understand, for the past year I've been trying to understand you. After coming here attempting to steal the Master Emerald and then acting like you wanna be my friend, I told you about my past I've never share that with anyone and then you sexually harass me and leave and now after a year your back again telling me your not up to anything and asking me to understand!"

Rouge's eyes were slowly pouring out tears as she looked on at Knuckles. "I wasn't pretending to be your friend you were the first real friend I've ever had and I had to leave if I didn't they would've ended up killing you and I couldn't let them do that!"

"What are you-"

"You know who I'm talking about I told you they keep me on a short leash and if they found out about you about how you helped me they would surly kill you and I couldn't bare that."

"Rouge you know no one could ever hurt me." Knuckles protested.

Rouge gently wrapped her arms around him once more. "I know I just felt like it was my responsibility to keep you from having to deal with the government I mean letting them attack you is no way for me to repay your generosity." Rouge released him slightly.

Knuckles softly took her by her forearms. "You can stay."

Rouge looked up from the ground her eyes wide. "Knuckles…"


	6. Chapter 6

Quick question do I have any story requested from any of my fans that is if I have any ha, I don't think I'm that well know around FF but oh well.

**Chapter 6: Loves Eternal **

Knuckles released his soft grip on Rouge then began to walk toward the Master Emerald's altar. Rouge watched him walk away for a moment and then a little hesitantly followed. When she reached the altar she saw Knuckles sitting on one side, she looked to the other she recognized it immediately it was the spot they had often shared together when she was last here. Rouge approached the place instantaneously she knew so well. She took her seat there and ran her hand across the cold stone ground. 'Has it really been that long ago?' Rouge lay down on the spot wishing Knuckles warm body was there beside her to keep her warm as well. She wrapped her wings around herself in an attempt to keep the cold away. She lay there for sometime trying to fall asleep, but sleep would not come to her no matter how much her mind seem to call for it. Rouge grew board of laying there trying to sleep she stood up and walked toward the Master Emerald when she reached it she lightly touched its smooth surface, then she looked out of the corner of her eye at Knuckles who was sleeping. She then closed her eyes and sighed. "Sometimes I think I don't even know what it is that I want." The Master Emerald suddenly began to glow with a light array of greenish light. Rouge didn't remove her hand it was like an instinct she did have to turn away slightly the brightness was a little much for her sensitive eyes. When she turned back she saw something that did somewhat surprise her. It was an image of Knuckles in the Master Emerald. She knew this must be the answer to her unformed yet still present question. "I will stay with you then Knuckles for as long as you will allow me to be by your side." She finally removed her hand from the stone and took her place back on the ground on the other side of the altar. She soon was able to find sleep as well.

Knuckles had been tossing and turning in his sleep a bit at last he awoke he was also having trouble finding a peaceful sleep. He looked over at the resting female. He was so angry with himself for the way he had acted towards her when she finally returned and after all that time he had been secretly wishing for her return although he would never admit that to anyone. He saw Rouge quivering in the cold he felt that maybe he was a bit responsible for her actions before, so he got up and took an old familiar place beside her and gently wrapped one arm around her waist as she laid hush on her side. Knuckles wasn't there two minutes before Rouge turned her body so her face was to his; close enough so that he could feel her breath, and somehow as if by nature Rouge's outside wing draped over Knuckles body covering him from the wind, memories of that moment returned to him as he remembered the many times he had done this with her and yet it had never occurred to him that maybe there was more to this girl than he had thought. Knuckles blushed a little as he closed his eyes thinking of what might become of this. Being next to Rouge seemed to in a strange way settle his nerves and he soon dosed of into a calm sleep.

It was rather late into the night when Knuckles eyes slowly opened he saw that he was still lying with Rouge in his arms and her wings draped all around his body he wondered what could have woken him. He suddenly realized a strange sent in the air it was smoke. Knuckles hurriedly got up and ran to the stairs of the shrine he looked around and could see the spot where the black smoke was rising if he didn't hurry the whole island would be burnt down. Knuckles suddenly stopped his movements and looked back at Rouge she was still sleeping. 'I can't ask her for help…not now.' He turned away and disappeared into the forest toward the burning fire.


	7. Chapter 7

K here's the next chapter I hope you like it, and sorry it took so long to get up.

**Chapter 7: Fanatical Flames**

Knuckles at last reached the burning part of the island it wasn't to big but he knew he'd have to work fast to put it out. He watched the fire burn for a moment trying to think of away to quickly put it out. Knuckles eyes widen as an idea came to mind he pulled out his shovel claws and put them on then he ran out into the middle of the burning woods and started digging and as he dug he took the dirt and threw all over the fire suffocating it and causing it to go out. Knuckles continued his work and was putting out the fire at a decent rate.

Rouge had tossed and turned in her sleep her security had suddenly vanished and she had once again awoken. She sat up still feeling tired and then she noticed that Knuckles was no where in sight; when she caught wind of the smoke she knew exactly where to find him she got to her feet and quickly took to the air towards the fire. "Stupid echidna why didn't he ask me to help?" She flew swiftly in the flames direction.

Knuckles had of course been hard at work trying to put out the fire he was almost done he only had a little more to go but what he had left to put out was the hardest part. It was an extremely tight fit to where he would have to get to be able to put the fire out the correct way without causing it starting spreading again. Knuckles ventured into the heart of the fire covered land. Knuckles finally reached a spot where he figured he'd be able to douse the fire. Knuckles began digging again and throwing the dirt on the fire. When Knuckles had finally come close to having the fire out something happened, as he was climbing out of the hole he had just dug when he was harshly knocked to the ground. Knuckles yelled out in pain a big burning branch had fallen on his back. Knuckles tried with all his might to get it off the sting of the fire was touchier and it only continued; the branch was heavy and Knuckles couldn't get a grip on the branch from all the pain it sent into his hands every time he tried to lift it and the curve of this shovel claws wouldn't allow him to hold the branch for very long either. Finally Knuckles thought he was going to be killed right then and there. "I never thought this was how I'd die." He closed his eyes as he felt the pain of the burning fire. "I just want the pain to stop." Knuckles eyes slowly closed he went unconscious due to the build up of the pain and stress.

Rouge was still looking for Knuckles when she noticed she was flying over an area of fire that wasn't extinguished. She flew downward her eyes began to sting from the smoke and she coughed a lot. Rouge put a hand over the top of her eyes and looked through the fire trying to find Knuckles. "Where is he?" Rouge went lower and this time landed in the middle of the burning of the wood. "Knuckles where are you!" She did a full turn and when she finished something caught her eye, it was something glimmering in the light of the fire. She instinctively ran toward it, she stopped at a short distance and then slowly began to come closer. When she could see it clearly she saw that it was Knuckles shovel claws she then saw the guardian who was being burnt alive under the flaming tree limb. "Knuckles!" In one quick movement she was at his side. She looked the situation up and down. "Don't worry Knuckles I'll get you out of this." Rouge stood up again and took a few steps back. "I have to position this just right." Rouge took her aim and ran forward she did a fast turn and kicked the burning branch off of Knuckles. When she had finished the move she knelt down beside the guardian. She was so tired she felt as if she might not be able to go on, but she pushed herself to do so anyway. She picked Knuckles up on her back and began to run out of the fire. It was hot and the smoke stung her eyes and made her choke, she wouldn't stop though she knew she had to save him she just had to he was her life now, her reason for living her purpose even though she wasn't quite sure of it yet that's what she believed. Rouge finally she reached a safe spot where she could put the guardian down. She was just a few yards from the edge of the burning wood in a green meadow. She gently laid Knuckles down on his side. She was very tired but she knew she had one last duty she needed to perform. Rouge put her hand to Knuckles forehead he was cooling down now and he was breathing. She looked around quickly. "There's gotta be some of that stuff around here somewhere!" Rouge finally spotted what she was looking for, there was a small plant growing at the base of tree. She quickly ran to the plant and picked off a few of its leaves. Rouge may have been swayed by her attraction for Knuckles but she did at least try to pay attention when he was talking to her instead of day dreaming about something else she'd rather be doing with the guardian. Rouge remembered there was a plant that he had once shown her its Aloe could relieve the pain of burns and would help the wound heal. She had returned to Knuckles side and was applying the gel like substance to the echidna's burns. When she finished she rose to her feet and turned back in the direction of the burning forest and began to run towards it. "I gotta be crazy!" Rouge yelled to herself as she ran. She knew she was getting closer to the burning area because she could feel the heat growing and she was picking up the smokes sent. Soon Rouge was face to face with the heart of the fire. "Well if Knuckles got this thing under control by throwing dirt on it I bet I can put it out the same way." Rouge flapped her wings she was so tired but she pressed on heading upward. Finally when she could no longer force herself to go any higher she began making some educated estimates about her perception of hitting the target just right. When she was through she let her body begin to fall as she did she began to spin her body and in a second she was in formation for a perfect screw kick. She continued to hold the screw quick and it was growing stronger and stronger as she grew closer to the ground. The impact was only moments away when Rouge pushed all of her weight in for the kick and her measurements had been perfect. Rouge hit the ground and when she did a huge explosion occurred and dirt when everywhere she had put out the rest of the fire in a single move. The dust from the attack cleared and Rouge could be seen standing in the middle of the huge crater created by the impact. She slowly pulled herself out of it. "Crap that hurt." She weakly spread her wings and took to the air she was hardly above the trees; she was under such painful stress she didn't know if she would be able to make it. Her cuts and burses were throbbing and her vision was starting to get a bit blurry from all the anxiety she was just able to recognize the area where she had left Knuckles. Rouge couldn't hold flight any longer she began to fall right out of the sky and she hit the ground hard landing face first in the dirt. "ummm…" She moaned with a tone that screamed out pain. She pushed herself up once more all thought every cell and fibber of her body advised against it. She looked around and finally spotting Knuckles who was still out cold on the ground right where she had left him. Rouge stumbled toward him still worried if he would be alright. She reached her arm out toward him as she tried to move. She was coming closer but with every step she took to get to the guardian came a huge amount of insufferable touchier that hit her body with agonizing force. "Knuckles are you…" Rouge's words were soft and in a quiet whisper that was barely hearable. When finally her body would not allow her to make one more move she collapsed next Knuckles. She turned her head slightly so she could see his face she was so close to Knuckles she could see him breathing. Rouge's eyes were so heavy with exhaustion that she couldn't hold them open any longer. She slowly began to let them close as she took in her last envision of the protector. The huntress and the guardian lay there together for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok here's the last chapter sorry it's short but here it is this was after all one of my on the side short stories so enjoy! **

The morning air was warm with the rising of the sun as fresh dew formed on the grass and birds were singing their morning melodies. Knuckles eyes lazily opened. He was looking up at the blue sky there were a few clouds passing over. He was suddenly attacked by his memories; the beating of his heart began to soar as he sat up quickly and when he did he noticed that something fell off of him. He looked down to his left and there beside him was Rouge. Knuckles winched a bit as the sudden movement caused the scars on his back to crack a bit. He scooted beside Rouge and picked her up so he was cradling her in his arms. He looked over her body it was covered with terrible bruises and burns she was a deathly pale and she didn't look to be breathing. Knuckles took his hand and ran it down her face gently. "How did this happen you're so hurt…" Knuckles looked in the direction of where the fire had been it was out. "Rouge you didn't." He looked back down at her there were some tears in his eyes as he pulled Rouge's limp body to him. Knuckles tears fell from his cheeks and ran down Rouge's face and then down her neck. "Please no I've lost everyone I've ever loved in the past I can't lose you to please Rouge stay with me…stay with me." "You didn't have to do this you didn't have to die; this place isn't your responsibility it's mine. I should have been the one too die out there not you not the one I love."

"Why should either of us have to die?"

Knuckles stopped suddenly he looked down at the girl he was holding so carefully in his arms. Rouge's eyes opened ever so slowly and they gazed upon the face of the guardian. "I thought you were…" Knuckles spoke in soft tone that was like the voice of an angle to Rouges ears.

"It's okay I thought I had lost you too." Rouge was struggling a bit with her words. She lifted a weak hand to Knuckles face. "I won't leave you alone Knuckles I can't, being apart from you hurts so much…I came here hoping that just being able to see your face would cure this pain but now I realize that all I want all I need is to stay here with you." Rouge leaned into him so her head rested softly against his chest. "I love you Knuckles and I won't ever leave you again."

He pulled her close almost never wanting to let go. "I'm sorry Rouge I won't push you way any more, everyday that you were gone I thought about you and about how much I missed you. The distance between us didn't change the way I really feel it just took me a while to finally admit to myself that I've found someone to love after all this time." He gently put his hand under her chin and pulled her face up to look at his. "This is something I've wanted to do for a long time now." Knuckles then kissed her with deepness and passion.

And so the huntress and the guardian finally got what they each desired most of all and that was each other. Their journey was a long and hard one and so be the path of love, if you travel this road and do not travel it by guidance of the heart one will lose their way and stumble from the beaten path and maybe end up hurting the one they love most. Both of these two went a stray from the road but the love they had tried to leave behind guided them back and now they will continue down this road only now they will do it together.

**END**

**Okay the ending wasn't so good but other than that how was? Don't forget to read my other stories and oh yea I try to take requests if you guys got any.**


End file.
